That's for everything else
by Clary Chase
Summary: Previously a single story, now a collection of one-shots about Hiccup and Astrid's life together! (it does not follow a chronological order) "I'm just as clueless as you are" "Guess then we'll learn together"
1. It just got stuck

**Hi everyone!  
**

**karacrawford3 suggested me to make a series of one-shots so here it is! This was previously a one-shot, now it's the first chapter of this collection called "That's for everything else", though you may have noticed I haven't changed the name of the story.**

**For those of you who already follow me, the second chapter will be 'Not the usual first meeting', which you've already read.**

**I will post more one-shots in the next weeks but I warn you, they won't published following a chronological order of Hiccup and Astrid's life.**

**Thank you for everything!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"The Council is dismissed"

Astrid stopped in the doorway of of Council Room hearing Hiccup's voice. She watched the men make their way out, some nodding in approval, some muttering under their breaths.

They bowed slightly seeing her and she nodded politely at each of them.

When they were all out she could finally see her boyfriend.

He had his back to the door and was looking intently at the big fireplace.

She wrapped her furs around her body more and approached him silently.

He must had been lost in his thoughts because he jumped a bit when she embraced him from behind.

"Hey" she whispered hiding her face beetween his shoulder blades.

"Hey" he said, but there was no emotion in his voice as he caressed her hands on his chest absentmindedly.

She tried to ignore the strange feeling she had been carrying with her for days.

He was acting in an odd way, he was always lost in his train of thoughts, he barely paid attention to her or even tried to have some alone time with her.

Her rational part told her it was just the stress fro being chief and all, but another part, pushed her to think about much more terrible situations.

Sure it was a tiny part of her mind, but it was the one she was leaning on the most.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"Mh mh" was all he answered.

She sighed heavily and stepped back abruptly.

He turned around and looked at her. His green eyes were circled and his face was a little paler than usual.

"What?" he asked.

"_What_?" she hissed.

"Yes what?"

She laughed bitterly "After all these days you still have the nerve to ask me _what_?!"

He rolled his eyes, as if he would have done anything else but be there with her "Tell me your problem, Astrid"

"Problem?" she yelled "No! _You_ tell _me_ your problem!"

He blinked "I don't-"

"Oh yes you know what I'm talking about! For the past five days you've been avoiding me and when I come to you you just look like the last thing on earth you want to do is being with me!"

"That's not-"

"And maybe it would be nice to know what's wrong with you, you know? Since I'm the one person who's _always_ there for you! I get it if you don't want to be with me anymore, but at least be a man and tell me!"

His eyes were wide "Astrid I don't-"

"-want to be with me anymore, okay"

She turned on her heels and stormed off.

Just as she was pushing the door open she felt him grab her arm and in a split of second she was trapped in his strong arms.

Damn, when had he gotten so many muscles?!

"It's not what you think" he pleaded.

"It's not what you think!" she mocked him "Typical break-up line"

"What- NO!"

She struggled in his arms "Let me go, please. Seriously it's no big deal, Hiccup!"

"Yes it is!" he almost sounded panicked.

He let her go and when she could breath again he was on his left knee.

"Damn pockets" he muttered pulling a little cloth from his suit.

She gasped loudly when he removed it, shoving a bracelet.

"Hic, I-"

"I was preparing a big speech to ask you to become my wife" he explained awkwardly "And I spent every night in the forge to make this, so I'm sorry if I acted weird. I was a bit off because... I thought you would say... no?"

She rolled her eyes and punched his arm "Ow! Why is there always violence when it comes to you?" he whined.

She grimaced "That was for thinking I could ever say no to you"

His smile grew "So that's a... yes?"

She tried not to laugh at his silly smirk "Are you gonna give me that?" she asked.

"Oh! Yeah yeah sure of course here I'll-"

"Hiccup?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up"

"Okay"

His hands trembled as he put the bracelet on her slender wrist. It was beautiful.

It looked like two chains interwined, but a closer look revealed it was Toothless' and Stormfly's silhouttes interwined.

He looked up. His face was red and Astrid smiled at him lovingly.

Then she said "Well, this is the part where you stand up, take me in your arms and kiss me passionately"

He blushed even more "I would like to, milady, believe me. But..."

"But what?" she frowned.

He swallowed under her piercing gaze "It just... got stuck"

"What?!"

"The prosthetic... it got stuck"

He smiled at her, embrassed and she threw her hands in the hair "It never happened! Why would it get stuck NOW?!"

"Uh..."

She looked down to see he was kneeling on his fake leg.

"What a dork" she muttered rolling her eyes.

She kneeled in front of him and took his face in her hands gently "But I love you anyway"

He smirked and kissed her.

Just as their lips touched they heard a _click!_ and jumped apart.

"Oh, look!" Hiccup exclaimed "It's readjusted!"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review...? ;)**


	2. Not the usual first meeting

**As promised, this is the second chapter.**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Guys, watch out!"

Valka looked up to see a blond girl on a blue Nadder. She was flying on a broken house, some wooden boards clenched in the dragon's claws. She was helping rebuild the houses.

A more accurate look made her recognise the girl her son had kissed at the end of the battle. In the last two days Hiccup hadn't had the time to introduce her to the young Viking but she guessed what was going on beetween them.

The way she had rushed to Hiccup when she saw Stoick's body on the ground and how she had embraced him and placed her head in the crook of his neck. The way he had grabbed her waist to kiss her passionately in front of the whole clan.

Those simple gestures showed a level of intimacy very deep beetween the two of them.

"Who's the girl, Gobber?" she asked her friend.

Gobber followed her gaze and smiled affectionally "Ah, guess Hiccup hasn't had time to introduce you to her, uh?"

"Not really"

"Well, that's Astrid Hofferson"

"The Hofferson girl?" she asked surprised.

"Aye, she's his future wife"

"His WHAT?!"

"You've been missing a lot, Valka" he said with a sad smile "Hiccup proposed three months ago. Stoick was beside himself with joy"

She pursed her lips "How long have they been together?"

"Five years"

"Wow… that long?"

"Aye. She's the toughest girl here on Berk and she's probably the only one who can make your stubborn son reason. You couldn't ask for a better daughter-in-law"

Valka opened her mouth to reply but just then a black shadow flew by and stopped on the stables near where the two of them stood.

"How is it going, guys?" Hiccup yelled at the Throston twins. They gave him their thumbs up.

Valka barely managed to register what was happening. Hiccup let go of the saddle just as Toothless sneezed. She watched in horror as her son stumbled. He wasn't quick enough to make the back fin of his armor pop out and he fell right in the middle of the straw.

"HICCUP!"

She turned to see Astrid quickly rush over to the boy.

With frantic movements she removed the straw and pulled out Hiccup. Her face was a mask of pure concern as she held his head to her chest.

"Hic, babe" she whispered pushing his hair aside.

Valka ran to her "Is he okay?" she asked.

Astrid looked up but didn't quite realise who it was. Her lips were pressed in a thin line as she kissed her son's forehead.

Hiccup slowly blinked and opened his eyes "Hey beautiful" he smiled.

Astrid glared at him "YOU IDIOT!" she shouted, still holding him "One day you're gonna kill me giving me a heart attack!"

Valka couldn't help but laugh at that. Two heads snapped in her direction and Astrid finally seemed aware of the other presence.

"Oh, mom" Hiccup smiled at her.

"You should pay more attention, son" she told him.

He just snorted "It was nothing"

Astrid cleared her throat a bit.

Hiccup looked at her and then back at her mother and widened his green eyes "Oh, man. The women of my life together. I should have introduced you two before, uh?"

Valka shrugged with a little smile and stretched her hand out "I'm Valka" she said.

Astrid seemed a bit intimidated as she shook it "Astrid Hofferson" she said with a shy smile.

"Haddock" Hiccup corrected standing up.

"Still Hofferson" the girl said with a playful look.

Looking at her so close, Valka realised she was truly beautiful. Her hair was tied in a golden braid on her shoulder. She had a little button nose covered with freckles and her red lips were curved up in an amused grin.

Her blue eyes were really the mirror of her soul. She saw courage in them, affection as she watched Hiccup brush the straw off his armor.

And then there was it. Love. Her gaze was full of it.

She stood up and her son chuckled "Not the usual first meeting beetween my girlfriend and my mother, isn't it?"

"When have things ever been normal with you, Hic?" Astrid teased.

Hiccup pouted and Valka smiled at the ease beetween them.

Definetely not a usual first meeting.

* * *

**Please review! Thank you, guys!**


	3. We'll learn together

**Hi guys! This is pure fluff because I wanted to take a break from all the angst in my other stories.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hiccup?"

Hiccup turned around to see Astrid peeling from the door of his study in the forge.

"Oh, afternoon milady" he greeted.

She smiled "Can I come in or are you busy?"

"No come in, don't worry"

She went in trying not to knock down his instruments.

She leaned casually on the table he was working on and he tried hard not to stare at her like a dumb.

It had been two months since the battle with the Green Death and things beetween the two of them were... weird.

The were together, kind of.

Hiccup really couldn't fully understand what was going on.

Astrid was kind to him, she would usually kiss him briefly and quickly, even in front of other people.

When she felt like it she would even wrap her slender arms around him and he would return the embrace without asking the meaning of it.

He had no experience with girls and Astrid was a particular one so he was scared to ask her if they were officially together of that was just some sort of passing teenage love story.

She would have probably punched him for asking.

"What are you working on?" she asked.

One thing was sure, she was a good listener. She was always interested in what he was working on or if things with his father were good.

"Oh, just a new prosthetis. This should work better with Toothless' tailfin"

"Wow this looks really complicated" she marveled "How does it work?"

Her fingers touched the prosthetic and collided with his, which made him blush slightly.

"Well this thing clicks and this one, which will be linked to Tooth-mph!"

He was cut off by Astrid's lips.

She had leaned over and kissed him fully on the mouth, silencing him.

He closed his eyes and stood there frozen and taken aback.

When she pulled away he was red "W-what was that for?"

She frowned "You were so cute babbling about the prosthetic and I wanted to kiss you. Was that not okay?"

"N-no not at all... it's fine" he mumbled turning away to hide his blush.

She sighed heavily "I really don't get you, Hiccup"

"What d-don't you get?"

When she looked at him her expression was hurt "I... I always kiss you and hug you... you never initiate anything. I mean... do you like me, Hic?"

"S-sorry?"

Astrid looked down and her face reddened "You... I never know if you like me... do you? Because I really do like you and it would be... oh, Thor almighty I don't know what I would feel if you rejected me or... I mean I would get if-"

Hiccup shook his head.

He didn't know what he was was doing, but her frustrated face was so adorable that he felt the impulse to lean in and kiss her.

Astrid stumbled, surprised, and fell against the work table.

Hiccup caught her in his arms and held her tightly to his chest.

For a scaring long moment she was unmoving, but then he felt her arms wrap around his neck and her cold fingers trail up his neck to knot in his hair.

Her mouth was soft against his, moving slowly and sweetly.

He pulled her closer and tilted his head, deepening the kiss.

That was their first real kiss.

Aside from that they had only shared quick pecks on the lips.

When they needed oxygen they pulled away but Hiccup didn't move his hands from the small of her back.

Astrid's lips were swollen and her blue eyes sparkled.

She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him.

He was struck by the fact that he had grown taller a little bit than her and smiled on the inside.

"What was that for?" dhe asked.

He shrugged, a weird wave of confidence overwhelming him.

"You were so cute muttering about how I didn't like you that I felt the urge to kiss you"

She blushed furiously and he bit his lip "You know... I was drooling over you way before you even noticed me"

Her eyebrows knitted together "Oh so you think I hadn't noticed you?" she pointed a fingers at him but he didn't back away "Of course I noticed you. And I already liked you. At least a little bit. That's why I was always so mean, I wanted to spur you!"

He smiled "Okay, I get it"

She relaxed against him and he tightened his grip around her waist "I'm sorry if I haven't been so responsive. I just didn't know if our story was serious or not... maybe you're just doing it because-"

"Don't" she cut him off with a stern look "I'm not with you just because of the changes with the dragons, Hiccup. I really do like you and... I'm just as clueless as you are. I didn't think you might have wanted something... you know, official"

Hiccup grinned and leaned his forehead on hers "Guess then we'll learn together"

She nodded and he kissed her tenderly. She smiled against his lips, stroking his cheeks with her thumbs.

His hands on her back pressed her more to him, taking her breath away.

It felt like forever before they finally broke the kiss.

Hiccup had a smug expression, like he had just been hit with a hammer.

"So... can I call you my girlfriend? My father is looking forward for the day I call you so"

She laughed "You can call me whatever you want as you keep kissing me like this"

* * *

**Here it is! Hope you all liked it!**

**Please REVIEW? ;)**

**-Clary Chase**


	4. What a moron

**Hey guys! This one is set about a year before the events of the second movie :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I just don't get why I need to wear a dress!"

Avannah Hofferson sighed, trying to make her daughter stand still.

"I mean, I'm a warrior, not a princess. Why do I have to dress like this?!"

Astrid threw her hands in the air and her mother grabbed them "Astrid, would you please stand still?" she exclaimed.

"No! As long as you don't tell me why I'm doing this!"

The woman straightened "It's your first official meeting with a stranger clan, Stoick wants you to look like this"

Astrid groaned "What is the use of it?" she muttered to herself looking down at her dress.

It was simple, blue and green. Her mother had said it had been made for her, that's why it fit her perfectly.

Her hair was down, which she found extremely frustrating since she always wore them in a braid.

The only times she let them down were when she slept or when Hiccup pulled them out of the leather cord when they were kissing.

She blushed at the thought and looked at her mother who wore a satisfied expression.

"You look gorgeous, honey"

She rolled her eyes "If you say so"

Someone knocked on the door and her father's head appeared "You have a guest" he said with a smile.

She turned and Hiccup stepped in the room, his green eyes glued on her.

"Woah" he said.

Astrid bit her lip.

Avannah picked up her clothes "You have fifteen minutes" she said with a grin "Try not to ruin the dress, Hiccup"

"MOM!"

The woman laughed closing the door behind her.

Hiccup looked like he hadn't even heard her mother's words.

His eyes were going up and down her body and Astrid crossed her arms, embrassed.

"What are you staring at?!" she snapped, blushing.

She felt weird in that silk. It was so light she almost felt naked.

"Can't I stare at my girlfriend?" he asked simply.

Astrid had to restrain herself from shrinking back from his touch when he stepped closer and pulled her to him.

"It's too light" she grumbled "I feel naked"

"That wouldn't be a problem"

"_Hiccup!_"

"What? Ouch!"

He flinched as her fist collided with his arm "Yeah you're right. I wouldn't want other men to see you, especially since I know the chief has a son who's nineteen like us"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Now, can I at least steal a kiss from you?"

She put her fingers on his mouth "It depends"

"On what?"

He rolled his eyes, annoyed by the denial of the kiss.

"Wheter you find me good in this dress or not"

He scoffed "What a question. I would find you beautiful even if you wore a dress made of leaves"

She grinned and leaned in to accept his kiss.

* * *

"You look really pretty, Astrid"

She frowned up at Stoick "You really _had_ to make me dress like this, didn't you?" she muttered "You know I hate dresses!"

Stoick chuckled.

After four years of being with Hiccup, she had gained a deep confidence with the chief that sometimes scared even her boyfriend.

"This is an official meeting" he explained "It's a tradition for the important women to wear dresses like this. I ordered to make yours based on a model Val had"

She bit her lip. Hiccup had said his father saw them a lot like him and his mother when they were young.

"Besides, I thought someone might like you in that"

She blushed "Okay, chief. If you say so"

"What are you two talking about?"

They turned around to see Hiccup approaching with a smile.

"Nothing much" Astrid said with a shrug.

He frowned "Whatever. The ships have docked"

* * *

Astrid felt uncomfortable in her dress as she stood there with Gobber and the gang, watching Hiccup and Stoick greet the chief.

"Well, Stoick" the chief, Gonik said looking at them "Are these your warriors? They look really tough"

Stoick nodded "Yeah except-"

"Father!"

They all turned to see a young man approaching fastly "Sorry, the men needed me on the ship"

He bowed "Stoick"

Stoick nodded "Gavrin. This is my son, Hiccup"

Hiccup shook both father and son's hands and Astrid had to bit back a proud smile seeing he was taller tham both of them.

Gavrin turned his head and saw her.

She had to admit he was really handsome. He had light brows hair and blue eyes, he was slender but still muscular.

He grinned at her and she looked away, blushing.

Hiccup caught the grin and frowned deeply.

He looked like he wanted to say something but Stoick exclaimed "Come on! Let's go the Hall!"

* * *

"So cute" Ruffnut whispered.

Astrid's head whipped around to see she was staring at the chief's son "Go get him. He's been grinning at me all evening"

Ruff scrolled her shoulders "I will. But first I'll go get something to drink"

She stood up and walked away.

As soon as she did so Astrid saw Gavrin stand up as well from his seat and walk over her.

She widened her eyes and looked for Hiccup but he was talking to Gonik and his father.

"Hey" Gavrin said sitting next to her.

"Evening, sir" she said with a polite nod.

"You can call me Gavrin"

She raised an eyebrow "Not really in my style" she said faking a smile.

"What's your name?"

"Astrid. Astrid Hofferson"

"Astrid" he smiled sheepishly "'Divine beauty'"

_What a moron_, she thought.

But she smiled again "Exactly"

"It fits you perfectly"

She wanted to slap him across the face for saying such banal things and for a staring a bit too intently at the neckline of her dress but she remained still.

His hand traveled up her arm and she tensed "Maybe we could go out or-"

"Here you are! I was looking for you, babe"

Hearing Hiccup's nasal voice was one of the biggest relieves of her life.

Astrid turned her head and accepted the quick kiss on the lips he leaned in to give her.

Gavrin stood there frozen, yanking his hand back.

Hiccup placed his hands on her shoulders "Are you enjoying the party, Gavrin?"

Gavrin smiled "Of course, you people of Berk know how to party. So... you two are together, uh? I was actually wondering the meaning of the fancy dress"

"Yep, we're together" Hiccup said with a smirk "Four years next month"

Gavrin's jaw dropped and Astrid pretended to cough to hide her laughter.

Poor guy. He had probably realised he had no chance.

Hiccup understood she was trying hard not lo laugh and took her elbows "Sorry, Gavrin. I have to take my lady to get something to drink or she'll choke"

Gavrin blinked as they stood up "Uh... yeah yeah, sure... bye"

* * *

"What's up, son?" Gonik said as he and Stoick saw Gavrin approaching with a disappointed and hurt expression.

The young man shrugged and plopped down on a chair "Nothing. I just set my eyes on the most beautiful lady in the hall just to find out she's already taken. Oh, congratulations, Stoick. You'll certaintly have beautiful grandchildren"

Stoick narrowed his eyes and followed Gavrin's gaze.

He smiled when he saw Hiccup and Astrid stumbling out of the hall with their arms around each other, laughing like two drunken people.

He gave him a sympathetic look "Don't worry, Gavrin. It just shows you're like almost any other man on this island. It's hard not to fall for Astrid"

He could hear the pride in his own voice. He couldn't be more happy for Hiccup to have chosen such a brilliant and strong lady.

Gonik nodded with appreciation "Very beautiful young lady, Stoick" he said "Are they going to get married?"

Gavrin made a strangled sound but Stoick ignored him.

"Hiccup is... thinking of the best way to propose" he lied.

His son got into hyperventilation every time the words 'marriage' and 'Astrid' were in the same line.

But Gonik didn't need to know that.

The chief patted his son's shoulder "You'll find another girl. Look, that one is waving at you"

Stoick looked where he was pointing and saw Ruffnut who was waving at Gavrin with a smile.

He bit his lip not lo laugh "Yeah, Gavrin. Go to Ruffnut. She's a very _interesting_ girl"

* * *

"Oh, Odin's beard!" Astrid laughed falling on the grass "He really thought he could make a move on me that easily!"

Hiccup sat beside her and streched his fake leg "Well, I'll give him this: he's brave. I mean, he didn't back away when you gave him your death glare!"

"I didn't give him my death glare!"

"Oh, yes you did!"

He lied down and pulled her on him "I love your death glare"

Astrid snickered leaning her elbows beside his head "Only when I give it to the others"

"Of course. It's _way_ more scaring when you give it to me"

"Whatever" she leaned in and kissed him "From now on you'll have to keep an eye on everyone who comes to visit Berk. I'm quite charming"

"Sure you are, babe"

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Please review ;)**

**-Clary Chase**


	5. Feet on the ground

**Hello guys! Here you have another chapter, maybe it's a little short but whatever.**

**For the ones also following my 'Modern college AU', I'm sorry if it's taking long for me to update but I had a terrible writer block with that story. **

**Hopefully chapter 9 will be out in the next few days.**

**Thank you as always for your support! I'm glad you like reading 'That's for everything else' as much as I enjoy writing it!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Thanks for coming"

Valka's voice was tired and her green eyes were circled and worried.

Astrid shrugged.

Toothless had awaken her knocking on her window with a message from the woman in the middle of the night.

"He won't listen to me. He just stands there watching the statue. I see him shiver. He's wearing nothing but his vest. I don't want him to catch a cold. I thought maybe he will listen to you"

Astrid looked over at Hiccup who was sitting on the grass under his dad's statue.

His green tunic was way too light for the chilly night.

He was still, almost like the statue.

"Thanks for calling me" she said taking the chief fur cloack from Valka "I got this. You can go get a little sleep. You look tired"

The woman smiled "I'm glad he has you" she said, then squeezed her shoulder and walked away.

Astrid took a deep breath and started to walk towards Hiccup.

She gently placed the cloak on his shoulders and for a moment he tensed. Then he relaxed realising it was just her.

She carefully sat beside him, brushing her shoulder against his.

"My mother sent you here" he said.

It was a statement, not a question.

"We wouldn't want the chief to get a fever or a cold, you know?"

"Aren't you going to ask me if I'm okay like everyone?"

"Nah. I know it would be a stupid and useless question. It would only piss you off"

"You know me so well" he smiled, but still didn't look at her.

She glanced up and her lips curled up in a smile "This is awesome" she said looking at the statue.

He nodded "It is"

"It looks just like him"

She felt a knot in her stomach. Stoick had been such an important figure in her life in the past five years, always supporting their choices as a couple.

He always said he would have wanted to see them married and have little Hiccups and Astrids run in his house.

Now he would have never gotten the chance.

"I just wanted to escape for a while"

She looked at him wide-eyed "This isn't really escaping, you're still in Berk. And in the main square, even" she said "Besides, escaping from what?"

He shrugged and she could see the thousands meanings of that simple gesture.

"That house. It reminds me of him. My mother. She cries faintly at night when she thinks I'm asleep and I can't hear her. And my duties... I think" he sighed and shrugged the cloak off his shoulders "I don't deserve this"

"Hic-"

"I don't!" he snapped, finally looking at her.

His eyes were narrowed and sulken.

"I will never be like him. I'm nothing like my father. I will never be a good leader. I wasn't born for this, Astrid. You probably know it more than anyone else"

She scooted closer until their knees touched. Her barely covered foot collided with his metal leg and she shivered.

"You don't get the point of it, Hiccup" she said softly brushing brown bangs out his eyes "You don't have to be like him. At least not in the way you act. You'll be different, you'll lead us in a different way because you're own person. You have to do things in your way"

"Well... some already say-"

"Screw them" she said sternly "Whatever they say. Don't listen to them. Just listen to this" she placed her hand on his chest and felt his steady heartbeat under her palm "I already told you, right?"

He smiled lightly and she tugged the cloak back on his narrow shoulders.

"Your father wouldn't want you to be like him. He would just want you to lead Berk _in a fair way like he did_"

He leaned his head on her shoulder "I just... I don't know if I'm ready. It's a lot to take in"

"I know, babe. But you're not alone in this"

She kissed his temple and he relaxed against her body, his lips brushing against the crook of her neck.

He suddenly coughed and she shoved him away "Here! You caught a cold!"

He rolled his eyes "It's nothing. I'm fine, you just-"

He sneezed and her glare intensified "You stupid son of a-"

"Don't finish that sentence"

She grabbed his shoulders roughly and pulled him up "When will you learn to be less reckless?" she asked softening her tone.

He smiled crookedly "Probably never. Thank the gods I have milady to keep my feet on the ground"

"_Literally_"

He laughed but the sound died in another cough.

She rolled her eyes and snaked an arm around his waist "Let's go, you big baby"

* * *

**Please review and let me know if you like it!**


	6. Share my concern

**This is super short but it's been sitting on my desk for days so I decided to publish it.**

**This takes place around a year or two before httyd2.**

**Enjoy!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

Stoick was pacing back and forth in the kitchen when he heard loud bangs on the door.

He rushed and opened it quickly to widen his eyes at the sight.

"Astrid!"

The girl was soaked wet, her hair was down, dripping rainfalls on her light clothes.

"Can I come in?"

"Of course"

He stepped aside and let her in the house. She ran to the fireplace and sat on the ground, her teeth chattering.

He took a chair and went to her "Here, sit on this"

She did and wrapped her wet clothes more around her body.

"What were you doing out in the storm? It's late and freezing and-"

"He still isn't back, is he?" she blurted out.

He sighed and shook his head "Want to share my concern?"

She pursed her purple lips "I told him not to go out. I told him it was gonna rain but noo, he just had to go explore because he never does so"

"Well, he never listens"

"Wonder who he took this from" she mumbled.

The chief narrowed his eyes "Not me, you can be sure. That was his mother's attitude!"

"Sure, Stoick"

She grinned and he smiled. He couldn't ask for a better girl for his son.

"I mean, why does he go when he sees stormy clouds? Is he stupid?"

"Probably"

The door swung open and they both jumped up.

Hiccup leaned on the door and narrowed his eyes "Oh gods. Were you two complaining about my idiocy?"

"Yes!" they yelled at unison.

He rolled his eyes and Stoick watched as Astrid took big steps to pin his son against the door with an accuser finger "You utter moron!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm a moron. I know that. You tell me everyday"

"You could catch a cold, or don't find the way back home"

"Oh come, milady. This happened lots of times"

"That doesn't mean I'm less concerned. And if I have to have a heart attack everytime you step outside this house I won't-"

Hiccup grabbed her face and kissed her hard on the mouth.

For a moment Astrid struggled and tried to push him away but then relaxed into his arms and kissed him back.

"That's my boy" Stoick whispered proudly.

He waited for the two of them to break apart and when it was obvious they had no intention to do so he cleared his throat "Uhm.. don't you have to... breath?"

Hiccup tightened his arms around Astrid.

"Yeah but, guys... I'm still here..."

The only response was his son taking his girfriend in his arms and her letting out a little moan as she wrapped her hands around his neck.

Stoick flushed red "You know what? Keep kissing. I was never here. I'll go... to bed, yeah"

He started to walk up the stairs and then turned just to find them still tangled in each other's arms "Uh... goodnight"

* * *

**Awkward Stoick!**

**Liked it? Please review! :)**


	7. Morning after

**Well, the title speaks for itself.**

**It's not smut because I don't write that, just pure fluff :)**

**Enjoy!**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

Astrid opened her eyes and stirred.

Her limbs were sore and heavy.

The morning light illuminated the room and she panicked sitting up.

That wasn't her room. She looked down to see the covers had fallen down revealing her bare chest.

She swallowed and blushed remembering where she was.

It was Hiccup's room.

She turned her head and indeed found him sleeping peacefully at her side.

The sheets only covered his lower half and she drank in his appearance in the dim light.

His narrow shoulders, full of freckles, and his back, where little scars ran across the soft skin.

He had his arms under the pillow and his mouth was half open.

His hair was messier than ever and she bit back a smile thinking they were just the result of her own hands running through it repeatedly.

Memories of the night before hit her and she smiled contently at the images that flashed through her mind.

Hiccup's soft kisses on her bare skin, his tender concern for her, his calloused fingers running along her spine as they clinged to each other.

Their parents were both away on a trip and they had spent the afternoon flying. When a storm had caught them they had locked themselves in his house and kept each other warm with tight embraces on the couch.

They had kissed, one thing lead to another and they had found themselves on his bed.

To be honest, Astrid had been scared at first.

She had always heard not so pleasant stories about the first time from older girls or women.

They said it hurt like hel, that only the man enjoyed the moment.

Sure, it had hurt but Hiccup had been so gentle and caring that she had instantly forgot everything.

His hands were esitant at first as if he was scared he could break her with just one touch.

His green eyes were full of love and admiration as he looked at her.

Astrid leaned over and kissed Hiccup's shoulder gently.

He let out a deep breath and his eyes opened slowly.

"Morning, sleepy-head" she smiled.

"Morning, milady" he said, his voice hoarse and muffled by the pillow.

His eyes went down and he suddenly blushed at the sight of her bare torso.

"What?" she asked "You seemed to enjoy the view last night"

"I-it's different with the lights on..." he mumbled.

"Are you saying it's better with the lights off when you can't see me?" she teased.

He glared at her and she laughed "Just kidding"

He huffed and pulled her on him.

He smiled at her affectionally and tangled his fingers with hers.

"Last night was the best of my life" he said.

"Same here" she agreed.

"Did it... did it hurt?"

His gaze was worried as he softly grazed her belly.

She smiled "We've talked about this, babe. Yes, it hurt. But it's supposed to hurt a little bit more for girls the first time. And anyway you were so gentle that I almost didn't feel it"

That seemed to make him feel better and she pushed his hair back "It was perfect. I wouldn't have it any other way. I'm glad it was with you"

He pulled her to his chest and kissed her.

She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Astrid" he whispered when he pulled away, stroking his nose against her throat.

"I love you too, Hic"

There was a loud bang on the roof and Astrid narrowed her eyes "This is Stormfly"

Another bang, but more light.

"And this is Toothless" Hiccup said rolling his eyes.

"They'll want to go flying"

"They can wait"

"_Hiccup_"

Hiccup groaned and hid his face in her shoulder "What? I'm tired and I want to spend the day lazing around in bed with my girlfriend. Is that too much to ask?"

"They'll get mad..."

"Well, when our parents will be back from the quest we won't be able to do this often" he said with an eyebrow raised and a playful smirk. It was obvious he knew he would convince her with that.

She thought about it for a moment and then sighed "You're right"

She snuggled against him and Hiccup wrapped his arms around her.

They dragons kept on jumping on the roof and the two yelled at unison "_LATER!_"

* * *

**Hope you liked it :)**

**Pleeease review!**


	8. Screams in the night

**Fluff mixed with a little bit of angst here because I felt like it.**

**As I wrote in the first chapter this does NOT follow a chronological order :)**

**Here you go!**

* * *

Hiccup woke up to piercing scream echoing in his head.

He sat up abruptly and touched the other side of the bed as a reflex just to find it empty.

His head snapped around and in the dark he could make out the slender silhoutte of his wife holding a little bundle in her arms.

"Shh" she was whispering to the crying baby "Come on, sweetie. Don't cry, Mommy's here. Shh, my love, everything is okay"

"Astrid" he called, but she didn't even seem to aknowledge his presence.

Rays of moonlight lit up the room a little and Hiccup saw tears on his beloved face.

He suddenly jumped out of bed and ran to her.

"Hey, babe, it's okay" he said softly pressing a kiss to her forehead.

Astrid's body shook "She won't stop crying" she sobbed "What if something's wrong with her? What if she has a fever? Kids die of fever!"

Little Halla only cried harder upon hearing her mother's exclamation.

Hiccup frowned "Astrid, you're scaring the baby, come on, take a deep breath" he tried to sound calm but that only sent her off the edge.

Astrid narrowed her eyes "Oh, Frigga, what a horrible mother I am!" she looked down at the baby lovingly "I am sorry, my little warrior. Shh, please don't cry"

Hiccup sighed.

He walked over to them and gently took Halla from his wife's arms.

Astrid plopped on the bed, her expression empty.

He cradled the baby in his arms and lulled her slowly.

"Hey, little dragon. Everything is okay, daddy and mommy are here. Shh, don't cry"

He wiped the tears away from his daughter's face and she took the opportunity to take his fingers with her tiny hands.

He chuckled realising her cries had stopped.

Halla watched him with her big green eyes so much like his own, those few blonde hair messy on her little head.

She let out a little giggle when Hiccup bent over and nuzzled his nose in her belly.

He held her until her breath slowed and she fell asleep.

Then he gently placed her in the crib he had made himself.

He kissed her forehead.

He let out a sigh of relief when he felt it cold and not burning with fever.

He turned to find Astrid staring at the wall, her hands clenched tightly in her lap.

He knelt in front of her and took her hands.

"Hey, Astrid" he called.

She looked down at him "I'm so sorry" she murmured.

"What for?" he asked stroking her cold legs.

"I'm not exactly the mother someone would whish for their kids"

Hiccup snorted and sat next to her.

Halla had been really hard.

She was born in early October, just before the freezing winter had started. Now, in December, it had only intensified.

Kids often died because of the cold, leaving their parents mourning over their little bodies.

Hiccup and Astrid were worried sick that would happen to their baby as well.

But while he tried to look calm and controlled, she freaked out every time Halla sneezed and covered her with thousands of furs.

He took her by her armpits and leaned his back on the wall, placing her beetween his legs.

"You are the mother everone would dream of" he said.

"I made her cry even more" she muttered.

"It's not your fault. You're tired and worried. You should just sleep a little more, then you'll see how more lucid you'll be.

You'll handle this situation in a different way"

She shook her head "I can't afford to sleep" she deadpanned "What if she needs me and I'm asleep? No, I can't, Hic"

Hiccup pressed his lips on her neck.

Astrid shivered at first, but then relaxed into his embrace.

He smiled. He knew that would calm her down.

He trailed kisses up and down her throat and she leaned onto him, tangling their fingers together.

"Now we'll sleep some hours" he said against her skin "And tomorrow morning we'll think about it, okay?"

She turned her head and kissed him lightly "Thank you" she whispered.

He stroked his nose against hers "Anything for you, milady"

Astrid looked at the crib and Hiccup kissed her temple "She's snoring, do you hear her? She's a warrior just like her mother, she'll be alright"

She let out a nervous little laugh.

"You should sleep as well. I'll be here awake to see if she needs anything"

"Thank you"

Astrid snuggled against his body and he held her tightly.

All of her desperation and problems crushed her and she fell asleep swiftly in his arms.

Hiccup watched his women's sleeping forms and swore to himself that he would let nothing hurt his family, not even that stupid winter.

* * *

**Aaand there it is! Hope you liked it!**

**Hopefully I'll keep this name for Hiccup and Astrid's daughter in the future! :)**

**Love you guys!**

**-Clary Chase**


	9. Herbs

**I haven't updated in a while, sorry guys, I just wasn't really inspired.**

**Hope you like this one :)**

**-Clary Chase**

* * *

"Dad, I'm going flying!" Hiccup shouted jumping down the stairs.

Stoick snapped his head in his direction from his spot by the hearth.

His eyebrows were furrowed in a deep frown and the young Viking swallowed under his piercing gaze.

"Who are you going with?" the man asked.

"Uhm... Astrid. Like always, Dad"

"Not now, son"

"W-what?" Hiccup exclaimed widening his eyes.

Stoick stood up and the boy finally saw what he was holding to his chest.

His jaw dropped and all of the blood drained from his face.

He stood there, frozen, watching his father take slow steps towards him.

He looked at him and lifted the little sachet.

"What is this?" he asked solemnly.

Hiccup bit his lip and tried to play dumb "I... don't know?" it came out as a question and he almost slapped himself "I've never seen it before..."

He was a terrible liar, he knew it.

Stoick faked surprise "Really? Cause I found it in your room last night while I was looking for that sketch for Gobber"

"Uh..."

Someone knocked on the door and he jumped.

"I'll go" the chief said.

Hiccup shook his head "I don't think it's uh... Dad I..."

"Son, sit"

"O-okay"

With trembling legs Hiccup sat on a chair and watched his father open the door.

Against the morning sunlight he could easily make out Astrid's slender silhoutte.

"Mornin', Chief!" she chirped.

"Mornin', Astrid" the other answered.

"Is Hiccup late again?"

"No. He's in the kitchen, maybe you should come as well"

Oh Thor, that wouldn't end well.

"Uhm, yeah sure..."

Hiccup could hear the perplexed hint in his girlfriend's voice.

She entered the house and gave him an interrogative look upon seeing him sitting so still.

He shot her a helpless glance and she swallowed taking a sit next to him.

She leaned in and placed a kiss on his cheek "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Hiccup opened his mouth to answer but just then his father dragged another chair in front of them and sat there noisily.

"So, kids" he announced.

Astrid played nervously with the handle of her axe "Is it the fish missing again?" she questioned "If yes, it's my fault, not Hiccup's. Stormfly tends to be really hungry when Snoggletog is nearing and I spoil her but-"

"It's not just about you, Astrid" the man interrupted.

The girl beside him froze "Oh" was her only response.

Stoick sighed "I sure hope it _completely_ takes _both of you_ for this" he shot his son a glare and Hiccup chocked.

"D-dad! What the-"

"Okay, what's happening?" Astrid snapped.

"_This_ is happening" the chief said holding up the sachel.

The girl let out a strangled sound and paled "Are those..."

"Now, I know you two could take them only from Gothi. And I perfectly know the use of these herbs because I used them as well with your mother when we sneak-"

"DAD! I don't want to know!" Hiccup shouted reflexively taking Astrid's hands in his.

Stoick blushed "Okay, okay"

The faint color that almost matched his beard revealed that he was embarassed himself.

There was a moment of tense silent beetween the two of them.

Astrid's hand was strangely cold and trembling in Hiccup's.

"I just want to make sure you two are taking EVERY precaution because, as much the idea of grandbabies appeals me... it wouldn't be the best time right now"

"Uh... dad?"

"Oh, sorry"

"We are" Hiccup managed to say despite his reddening cheeks "Really you've got nothing to worry about"

His father nodded slightly and then turned to Astrid "My next question is this: is my son gentle enough?"

"Oh dear..." Astrid breathed.

"**DAD**!"

"Just making sure you are using the gentleman manners I've been teaching you!"

"He is" Astrid's voice was little.

Her blue eyes were wide "Uhm... I couldn't ask for a better... oh Frigga, this is so awkward!" she exclaimed, her fiery part showing.

Her axe clattered to the ground as she dug her fingernails in the fabric of her leggins.

"O-okay" Stoick said.

"So... can we go now?" Hiccup dared to ask.

His father nodded "Uh... yeah sure. Take this" he threw the herbs at him "You might need it"

The young Viking blushed even more.

As he collected pieces of his armor scattered in the living room he made eye contact with Astrid.

She was squinting her eyes at him and rolling her axe, her lips pursed.

That wasn't a good sign.

He could almost hear her voice later '_How could you forget them in your room like that?!_'

Odin's beard, he could almost even feel her punches on his chest.

"Have **fun** you two!" Stoick yelled as the door closed behing them.

* * *

Stoick was trying really hard not to smile as he pounded his fist on the Hofferson's door.

Gobrik went to answer "Chief" he greeted "How can I help you?"

Stoick entered the house without another word and found Avannah in the kitchen "Stoick!" she said "To what do we owe the pleasure?"

"I found something" he finally said with a smile.

The pair looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"Yesterday I was looking for something in Hiccup's room and found herbs"

"Herbs?" Avannah asked "What do you mean by- oh FRIGGA!"

Gobrik stumbled "You mean _**the herbs**_?" he asked incredulously.

"I mean _**the herbs**_"

"My baby!" Avannah exclaimed "Why didn't she tell me?"

"Don't tell her anything" Stoick warned "I've already talked to them and they were... pretty embarassed. I made sure they were using every needed precaution to avoid any... incident"

"My Astrid is a woman" Avannah mumbled shaking her head.

"I swear, Stoick" Gobrik said "If your son gets my daughter pregnant before the right time I'll cut his throat with my bare hands"

"It won't happen! He's a responsable boy!"

"He better be"

There was a moment of silence, then Avannah spoke up "Why don't we start making engagement plans?"

* * *

**Review and let me know what you think! ;)**


End file.
